Lluvia
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: "La madre naturaleza es una malvada", una ley que, según Murphy, nunca debes olvidar. Y Nora lo aprendió de la manera difícil. De todas formas, todo lo que vaya mal puede ir peor.Dedicado a Lucy Whitlock


**Summary:**** "La madre naturaleza es una malvada", una ley que, según Murphy, nunca debes olvidar. Y Nora lo aprendió de la manera difícil. De todas formas, todo lo que vaya mal puede ir peor.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece. Becca, todos sabemos que el sexy chico malo de Patch Cipriano es solo de tu imaginación, y Nora también-con todo su sarcasmo, curiosidad y genialidad-. Asíque solo me queda decir que esta historia creada en un momento de ocio SI es mía. No se permiten copias, bla bla bla, bla bla bla. Enjoy:)**

**XXXXX**

**-Lluvia-**

By: Kristen Vampire Cullen

"_La madre naturaleza es una malvada – Ley de Murphy"_

"_No todos somos superdotados para biología como tú nena, asíque la búsqueda de las botas perfectas tendrá que esperar hasta el día del examen."_

No solo Vee la había abandonado-no aposta, pero abandonado a fin de aprobar la semana entrante-. Sino que la madre naturaleza también había planeado su deserción, inmediatamente después de que Patch Cipriano le dijera que él la alcanzaría hasta su casa en lugar de su mejor amiga. Todo había ido de mal en peor.

Así que hasta el momento, la situación se reducía en una sola cosa de la que no podía deshacerse:

Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia.

Y en su cabeza solo se repetían maldiciones a todo y todos.

Maldita lluvia.

Malditas sus hormonas.

Maldita el agua.

Maldita la primavera y sus cambios bruscos de tiempo.

Maldito su jodidamente apuesto novio.

Es que, oh Dios, el aguacero los había atrapado en el momento justo en que estaban llegando a su casa.

Su madre también se empaparía al regresar del trabajo, pero ese era otro tema.

El problema aquí era que nada de lo que había sucedido hasta el momento la había favorecido.

El diluvio universal había hecho su entrada cuando atravesaban la reja del estacionamiento del instituto, y hasta ahora no se había detenido, ni siquiera daba señales de ello. Hasta allí, todo más que bien. Estaba con su amado chico de ojos oscuros y actitud traviesa, como todos los días, como todo el tiempo.

De todas formas la cosa comenzó en cuanto bajaron del automóvil de Patch y corrieron al porche, tiempo en el cual el agua al parecer comenzó a caer en mayor cantidad si eso era posible.

Su novio, sin siquiera dudarlo, se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, dejando que su escasa camiseta blanca se mojara por completo, así como sus vaqueros y botas, su cabello no paraba de gotear.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

¿Cómo podía ser que siempre le tocara quedar en ridículo mientras que Patch salía de toda situación con una envidiable cara de póker?

Nora se recordó que era demasiado orgullosa para mostrar la debilidad a la que ese chico la sometía, teniéndola como su muñeca personal con tal solo unos gestos o palabras dulces. . Pero esta vez no…no quería ser objeto de burla por su parte cuando cayera en la cuenta de lo mal que la traía el endemoniadamente mojado torso de su novio. Porque Patch siempre estaba atento cuando de sus reacciones se trataba, y no perdía la oportunidad de acusarla de _"obsesa sexual"_. Y ella terminaba sintiéndose en desventaja por no poder provocar reacciones notorias de la misma forma en él.

Cabe decir que todavía estaba resentida por el pequeño episodio en su habitación la semana pasada. _Ella seguiría sin dejarlo correr._

El cuerpo escultural que haría temblar a más de una al ver esos abdominales no la inmutaría, ni la mata de pelo negro-azabache, negro como la noche por el agua-que la invitaba a pasar sus dedos por él, no importaba lo mojado que estuviera, ni siquiera esa deslumbrante sonrisa que le había dado la harían caer.

_Claro_ que no. _Obviamente_, podía resistirse.

Esperó con anhelo creerse esas mentiras en cuanto el chico se quitó la camiseta y la escurrió.

"_Como te odio"_, dijo mentalmente. ¿**Todos** los ángeles eran así?

Es que el de allí arriba tenía que ser un gran bromista-uno muy pesado-para crear un ser tan, tan…_de esa forma_ y plantárselo en la puerta de su casa como si nada.

-¿Nora?

Las fuerzas karmáticas del universo también tenían que estar todas en su contra para que ese mismo ser se acercara a ella y uniera sus frentes, actuando con total normalidad. Nora Grey definitivamente no era afortunada cuando de oportunismo se trataba.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco sonrojada, demasiado-Patch alejó su rostro un poco. _"Pero no lo suficiente"_.

-Yo…eh-articulo, sintiendo como su voz iba desapareciendo.

Su novio solo le dio una mirada malignamente divertida. Y ella supo que se había estado conteniendo de molestarla.

-¿Nerviosa?-ahora su acercamiento no era nada inocente, era más como un cazador acechando a su indefensa presa. Nora solo atinó a echarse hacia atrás, tratando de no ceder-. No es como si me vieras sin camisa por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?-tomó su brazo y sus labios inmediatamente hicieron contacto con el pálido y esbelto cuello. Ella tembló-. ¿Tal vez temes que pueda atacarte Ángel?-y esa sonrisa traviesa, de burla, irónica, totalmente sensual y capaz de hacerla desfallecer se dibujo en su rostro.

-Patch…

Un beso borró cualquier cosa que fuese a decir de su mente.

Un beso bajo la lluvia.

Un ardiente y abrazador beso bajo una lluvia tibia de primavera.

No todo podía salirle mal, ¿cierto?

**XXXXX**

**Hola, Soy Kristen Vampire Cullen y me recordarán de otros proyectos como Infierno y…emmmm…-sonidos de grillos-…bueno, solo Infierno :)**

**Ya en serio, a pedido de la gente aquí he regresado con otro one-shot de nuestro chico malo preferido y su genialmente inteligente novia. Ya había oído más de uno que me pedía escribir más, pero como Infierno era algo individual decidí hacer otro más de esa forma-aunque esto podría considerarse algo posterior a Infierno, con una Nora "enojada"-. Tal vez en algún momento de mis vacaciones de invierno o luego de leer Crescendo vuelva con una serie más grande de momentos robados de Patch y Nora, necesito conocer el desenlace de estos dos. Asíque, Fitzpatrick, si me estas leyendo…apurate, ok? No es amenaza, sino sugerencia.**

**De verdad me ha gustado mucho volver a escribir sobre esto-pero no tanto como mi primer one-shot de estos dos-, asíque seguramente me verán una tercera, cuarta hasta quinta vez por aquí. Y ojala vea muchas más historias a mi vuelta :D.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado gente.**

**Va dedicado nuevamente a mi hermosa y amorosa amiga, mi editora autoproclamada, Lucy Whitlock. Luli te adoro Gracias por soportar mi perfeccionismo y mi ciclotimia desde Uruguay.**

**Hasta la próxima:)**

**Kirsten V. Cullen**

**Los reviews hacen a una escritora feliz, y una escritora feliz hace muchas historias. Asíque, **_**be my guest**_


End file.
